Some Time Away
by Fantasylover2342
Summary: Harry and Hermione don't know each other... like at all. There's also no such thing as magic, but when two souls need sometime away in New York and find each other, will they get together? And if they do, will they even stay together?
1. The bus incident

"Hermione? Come on! We have to get back to the tour group in a few minutes so hurry up and make a wish!" My Friend Lavender said urgently, pulling me back from my day dream about a faceless boy confessing undying love for me…

Snapping my head up and simultaneously pushing my chocolaty brown curls out of my face I glared at Lavender for a second, and then quickly I turned back to the inconspicuous wishing well in the middle of some park in New York and toss in a coin, while wishing that my dream would actually happen in real life.

"So what did you wish for?" Lavender asks, slinging an arm around my shoulder and hugging me close as she does the same thing on her other side with Padma so that we're doing one of those cheesy three way side hugs. I look at Lavender incredulously, noting that her dirty blond hair is still sleek and smooth despite the gusty wind that seems to be blowing from all directions and her bright blue eyes are alight and lively, almost as if this tour around New York or just being out of school and out of London has completely rejuvenated her. Then I let my gaze slide to Padma, her jet black hair is smooth as well, and her slightly Indian looking features were lively and rejuvenated as well.

I frown in thought, wondering if I have that lively look as well or if I've even let go of my old habits enough to look newly defined and freed, shaking my head I smirk slightly at Lavender, "sorry but it's bad luck to tell people your wishes before they come true or they may never come true."

Lavender sticks her tongue out at me and then pulls us along faster so that we'll make it to the tour bus. When I first I saw it I was really surprised because I was expecting a much bigger bus since I thought a lot more people would want to see New York, but apparently my friends and I are oddities, because there are only twenty people on the bus and we are the only ones from London… or anywhere out of the country for that matter.

aaaaaaaaaa

I was walking down the street with my mates Dean and Seamus, my other friend Ron having stayed in London to celebrate his engagement to Luna Lovegood. We were joking around and just being blokes all around when I saw this tour bus that looked a little like ours except it might have been a little shabbier than the one we were riding but it was definitely from the same company. I shouldered Dean and Seamus out of their laughing fit and nodded my head toward the bus, "let's go see if they know where our bus is." I say since we seem to have miss placed our bus a few hours ago, but being blokes we decided not to worry until it was a problem.

They nodded and I started walking over, suddenly I saw a trio of girls walking toward the bus as well, they were walking on the other side of the street parallel to us, and they seemed to be having a grand time too. The one I really noticed however, was a very pale, with beautiful chocolaty brown ringlets and smiling almond shaped eyes that were currently directed at her two friends.

I must have been in a daze because Seamus had to elbow me to get my attention back on them and how we were going to cross the busy New York-an street with all the honking taxi's and other such hazards. When I turned to look at him, he was smirking at me. "So, one of them fine lassies catch yer eye, or were ya just staring off inta space as usual?" Seamus asked, nodding his head across the street to where the "lassies" were, and smiling a bit.

I laughed sarcastically at him and turned, readying myself to cross the street and try not to get run over by all of the cars that seemed to think their business was much more important than everyone else's.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lavender, Padma, and I had finally gotten situated on our bus, when some cute guys walked in and began talking to the bus driver; apparently noticing the direction of my gaze Lavender elbowed me in the ribs and grinned at me. "One of them catch your eye?" She asks, nodding at the guys who were now walking down the isle in our direction, which was at the very back of the bus.

Nodding distractedly back at her I tilt my head in the vague direction the one with messy dark hair and shining emerald green eyes, then I turn to look back at her, "which one has your eye?"I ask and she giggles before pointing at a smirking fellow, with dark brown hair and a slightly handsome face that I probably would pick out of a line up, but apparently Lavender would. I turned to ask Padma what her opinion was but she had fallen asleep with her face pressed against a window, and so, while trying to suppress my laughter I turn back to talk to Lavender, who had been seated across the isle from us, only to find that my view was blocked by a jean clad leg. Following the leg up the body I soon realized that it was the boy with emerald green eyes, and he now looking directly into my eyes, having seen my eyes journey up his body. Realizing that he saw my eyes appreciating his body and that, that was probably the cause of his growing smirk, I blushed and looked down.

Luckily the boy moved on and sat with his friends in the seats right behind us; trying to act like there weren't people behind us, I turned back to Lavender, only to find her staring at what is supposed was her new crush. I decided not to even try to elbow her out of whatever fantasy she was in at the moment and turned back to the seat in front of me to look for a book that would take my mind off of the siuation.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I watched the bouncy brown curls of the girl in front of my spring up and down as she moved her head, first to the Indian friend who turned out the be asleep, then to her blond friend in the isle across from her, however at that moment I happened to be in the way and lucky me, she accidentally checked me out on her way to my face, which caused me to smile before moving on.

Suddenly I was shaken out of my thoughts by Seamus' hand on my shoulder, "mate can you believe the bus driver just let us hitch a ride? I thought he would at least ask for some identification or something!" His eyes were wide and I realized that he had never gotten into trouble before or gotten any special treatment.

Clapping him on the back I smiled easily, "I know right? Next thing we know, he'll be giving us free stuff too! Too bad we left some of our stuff on the other bus though..." At this Dean pipped up from his seat about that and I was free to zone out again until they needed me to stimulate the conversation with my ever so interesting opinions.

From the small sliver of the girl in the seat in front of me that I could see, I saw her bend down to get something from underneath her seat, allowing me an all access view of her arse, and believe me, I was not disappointed in the slightest...


	2. To the coffee shop!

I was jerked awake by the bus' wheels screeching us to a halt, and as I rubbed the soreness out of my neck from having my head lolled back to rest on the back of my seat while I slept, I heard more than a few mild curses from behind me, as it seemed that the boys had gotten very little sleep as well.

Suddenly an intercom, that I quite frankly wasn't aware the bus had, crackled to life and a very grumpy bus driver directed us to get out of the bus and meet back here in a few hours. So quickly I roused Padma and Lavender because apparently the bus jerking incident hadn't phased their sleeping minds in the slightest. Luckily they got up and followed me without too much complaint, and once we were off the bus, they were buzzing to go get coffee and then see if there were any worthwhile clubs in the area. So with one last glance at the group of boys whose names I had still yet to learn, we were off in the direction a shabby looking coffee shop.

"Aren't you going to have any coffee 'Mione?" Lavender asked me, looking down dubiously at my empty hands.

"No, I think I'll wait until we get to a bar before ordering something to drink." I reply glancing at her dusty coffee cup and the strange colored steam that seemed to be rolling off of it. Smiling Lavender pulled Padma and I out of the coffee shop, and towards a group of girls that looked to be college age, already babbling about how college girls probably knew the best hangouts, and I had to smile at how giddy Lavender was to be in the U.S. after exhausting all the clubs in London of eligible bachelors, or at least bachelors that she thought worthy of her time.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I was reading some safety pamphlet, about how if the bus caught on fire; there were in fact safety precautions to take, but that's as far as I got before the bus jerked to a sudden halt and the shock of the jerk caused me to drop the pamphlet, which fluttered to the floor. I heard groaning from either side of me, and looked to see Seamus cursing his seat belt as he tried to figure out how to yank off the damn thing.

Laughing I got up and off the bus as the bus driver had directed for us to do, and waited patiently for them to un- hook themselves from the seat and join me on solid ground. Finally they shuffled themselves off the bus, and joined me in a sort of group circle so we could decide what to do for the next few hours. "I want donuts!" Dean whined while simultaneously watching one of the girls in that group walk toward a banged up looking coffee shop.

"Ok, do you want to go look in there and see if they have pastries?" I ask, smiling slightly at the fact that I wasn't the only one who wanted to follow that group. Dean and Seamus both nod together and so we walk towards the coffee shop, in time to see them discussing something together, before exiting the coffee shop, I notice that the brunette isn't holding a coffee cup.

Almost immediately after they exit the coffee shop, Dean turns to me and says, "I don't really feel like donuts anymore, do you wanna just keep walking and see what turns up?" His gaze flicking back to the girls backs more than once during his question.

"I have a better idea, how about we just follow those girls and see where they're going?" I ask, grinning at Dean's dumbfounded look. Then without waiting for an answer, I continue walking at a respectable distance from the girls, and before long, Dean and Seamus fall into step next to me.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Hey Lavender, I think the boys are following us…" I say, after glancing back for the 10th time in about 5 minutes. Lavender glanced back and laughed easily; flipping her hair off her should nonchalantly.

"Of course they are honey, that one with the green eyes has been staring at you the whole bus ride and they darker skinned one has been making eyes at Padma!" Lavender says, and once again I am amazed by the ease with which she handles boys. "Ah! Here's that club that those girls kept telling us about! I just hope they have good Margaritas." And now I think back to how wasted Lavender always gets whenever we go clubbing.

"Lavender…" I groan rolling my eyes, "please don't get wasted! We'll have to carry you back to the bus on our backs if you do your normal routine." I plead and Padma helps me out by turning to Lavender and making her legendary puppy eyes.

Giggling easily Lavender complies with our request and we walk into the heavy beat and wild dancing that make a club. Immediately we walk over to the bar and order our separate drinks, Lavender has a Margarita, Padma has a Rum and Coke, and I take a Vodka Cranberry. Then we go in search of the rare untaken table that we always go to at clubs, to finish off our drinks before hitting the dance floor, or prowling the floor for guys.

However, when we do finally sit down, we are almost immediately joined by the guys, who each pull a chair out of no where and sit down, smiling charmingly at us. "Hi, I'm Harry, these are my mates Dean and Seamus." The green eyes one – Harry- says, introducing himself and then pointing to the two guys with him that grin when it is their turn.

Lavender smiles flirtatiously and immediately scoots closer to Seamus, while simultaneously sucking her Margarita through a straw very suggestively, and in my head I laugh at Seamus, because he does not know what he's getting himself into. Then I turn my attention back to Harry and smile, trying to look as nonchalant as Lavender just had. "Hi, I'm Hermione and that is Lavender," I say gesturing towards Lavender who is now occupied with snogging the living day lights out of Seamus, "and that is Padma." I say, gesturing towards Padma who is making eyes at Dean. Who I notice is also glancing at her every two seconds. And once he has her name, he scoots close to her and begins making conversation with her.

I smile before realizing that, that leaves only me and Harry, and then I get nervous…

**Yes, I know I'm terrible for leaving it off here, but I wrote this chapter really quickly, and I didn't feel like adding Harry's pov at the very end when it could just introduce the plot of the next chapter (if this story does end up getting any plot..) So anyway, since its summer, I'll probably be really good about updating every few days and if I don't, please feel free to send me a review that puts my back on track! ;P**


	3. In da club!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After Seamus and Dean each attach themselves to their girls I turn to look at Hermione, and notice that she seems to be studiously avoiding my gaze and staring at her glass. "So, Hermione, where are you and your friends from?" I ask, because I must admit that after hearing her very British accent, I became very curious about why she was here.

Quirking an eyebrow at me she smiles easily, "We're from London, what about you?" She replies, while simultaneously leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of her drink, seemingly getting comfortable for a conversation.

So complying with her body language I lean back and get comfortable in my chair as well, "My mates and I are from London as well." I reply while grinning at her, and then proceed to take a sip of my beer. "So Hermione, is there anything you would like to know about me?" I ask, and then almost immediately grin in delight at her blush.

After a few moments, Hermione opens her mouth to begin speaking and I am momentarily distracted by her plump pink lips, that are moving at the moment, and then I snap myself out of it in time to see Hermione looking at me expectantly. "I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?" I ask, slightly flustered by how long I had zoned out.

Smiling indulgently instead of getting self righteous about how 'I should've listened the first time', Hermione says, "sure, my question was, what's your favorite color?" And almost immediately I spit out my beer and laugh at how tame her question is; she seems to sense this however and gets a bit defensive, folding her arms and sticking out her chin like a child. "I felt like easing into the deep dark questions!" This is also said in a strangely child like voice that make me want to hug her.

Smiling, I nod my head, as if I agree completely, "My favorite color is burgundy, what is your favorite color? And, what is your favorite party drink?" I reply with the first question I can think of. This trend continues on for some time, until both Dean and Seamus escort their girls to the dance floor where they begin dancing quite suggestively.

Looking awkwardly at the dance floor I turn back to Hermione, who has gotten a kind of flirty edge as her comfort levels grew. "I'm not promising anything but, do you want to dance?" I ask while offering her my arm from across the quite narrow table. She looks down at my proffered arm, and then, smiling slightly, she takes it and leads me to the dance floor, with a spring in her already bouncy step.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry and I had been playing quite a fun game of Truth, and I'm quite proud to say that I had gotten a better hang on the whole flirtatiousness thing, so when he asked me to dance, I led him to the dance floor then stopped in what seemed like good location, and turned to him, with what I hoped was a sexy smirk. He pulled me towards him, and we started dancing, in almost silent tandem, until Harry spoke, "so, when's your birthday?" in an almost silent request to continue our game from earlier. Smiling and silently giggling, I answer his question.

Somewhere in the middle of your dance, Harry suddenly just stops, and leans down, capturing my lips in slow movement, leaving plenty of time for me to lean out at anytime. Then when I don't move he begins moving his lips slowly against mine, finding a rhythm to go to. I mimic this and then feel Harrys' tongue probe my bottom lip, eagerly I let him into my mouth and we continue to snog on the dance floor for another 5 minutes before we break away and decide to go back to the table.

"So, I'm thinking that when we get back to London we'll keep in touch…" Harry says as more of a question than a suggestion.

In reply I kiss him hard and then whisper, "When we get back, I expect some proper dates, and some proper snog sessions that aren't held within a club." Harry smiles at me and readily agrees, and we embrace each other, before getting our friends back together and heading towards the bus as one big group instead of two smaller groups.

**The End! Or is it?... no it probably is for this story, but I'll probably have a new story in progress within the week, so stay posted!**


	4. Epilogue: Back in Britain

Aaaaaaaaaaaa

**Like 2 weeks later right before Harry and Hermione's first date.**

I pulled up to Hermione's house, a nervous wreck. My first problem had been that I couldn't decide on a shirt to wear, then I couldn't find my dress shoes, and finally, I couldn't find my car keys, so I ended up being late to pick her up. Shaking my head, and trying to rid myself of these thoughts, I got out of the car and went to go knock on Hermione's door.

When Hermione opened the door in an elegant black dress, with some diamond jewelry to go along with it, I was momentarily struck speechless, but then Hermione began talking rapidly, "Hey Harry! I didn't know you'd be here so early; when you called me earlier you said you'd pick me up at 7:00pm, not 6:30pm, so I've kind of been getting ready based on that schedule… is that okay? Because you can just wait on the couch and turn on the telly or something while I finish." By the end of her little speech, I had realized that talking rapidly was Hermione's way of trying to get rid of nerves; at that revelation I smiled and almost laughed.

"Hi 'Mione, you look stunning now, I don't know how you could look better, but if that's what you want, then sure, I'll wait on the couch until you're ready to go." I told her, still smiling, and trying to reassure her.

Letting out a breath, Hermione smiled, and let me into her home; it was quite a beautiful house, in a quiet suburban neighborhood, but I was already sure that Hermione was the girl for me, and that I would marry her; and since my house is quite a bit larger, it being a mansion and all, I think it will have more room for our children, should we one day decide to have children. However, I'm trying to take it slow for Hermione's sake, because I don't want to scare her away, so for now, I'll have to be content with calling Hermione my girlfriend and snogging her senseless whenever I please.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry knocked on my door thirty minutes early, but that didn't matter, because I was nearly ready, just a bit of make up here, and a touch of to be put back into place, and I was ready to go. When I got back into the living room, Harry was seemingly lost in thought, and I thought it would just be a marvelous idea to surprise him. So I crept up behind him, and then in one fluid motion, I jumped up, over the back of the couch, into Harry's lap, and immediately began snogging him. After a few minutes Harry pulled away gently and smiled softly at me. "'Mione, you know our reservation is for 7:25 on the dot, and if we continue this, I' afraid we'll never leave, so what do you say, we get up and go to our reservation, then pick this up later?"Harry asked, always one for compromise.

I grinned and nodded at him, before slowly getting up and straightening my dress, and then we were on our way, out the door, into Harry sporty car, and then to the French restaurant that I liked quite a bit, and Harry seemed to be quite familiar with everyone who worked there, even going as far as to know our servers names. "So Harry, how do you know everyone so well?" I ask, my curiosity having gotten the better of me in that situation.

Harry looked up from his menu and smiled, "well my parents used to take me here all the time as a child, and then I would come here by myself as a teen when they were out on business trips, so I've been here more than a few times, I hope you like it." Was his reply and after that, conversation flowed freely and happily at our table.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I thought the dinner was going quite well, Hermione was laughing and sharing stories freely with me, and when I paid for the bill Hermione smiled happily at me, as if it was surprise for the guy to pay for the date. And soon we were back in my car, and I was getting ready to pull out of the parking lot when Hermione leaned over and captured my lips in a sweet and almost chaste kiss. However when she went to pull back, I secured her there with a hand on the back of her neck, trying to prolong this sweet kiss for as long as possible, but all too soon we had to pull away. "So, what do you want to do now? I was thinking the cinema, but if you a want, we can go for a walk or something." I said, while looking at her beautiful face in the dim light.

Hermione smiled back at me and then seemed to think about it for a second. "I would love to go to the cinema, but I'm so full I don't think I'd even be able to manage the smell of popcorn, but I do know w great place to have a midnight stroll." She replied and then she leaned in for one more chaste kiss before we headed off for the park.

And as we pulled out of the parking lot, I couldn't help but glance at her, just happy to be connected to this beautiful, happy woman.

**Ok so I'm thinking this could be the end, because the last chapter was the end for me, but then people wanted another chapter, so here it is. I know, it's not the best, but really I was working with end of story writers' block, which is like the worst. Anyway, I don't really have any ideas for a new story right now, so if you have an idea for a story and just don't feel like doing it your self, I do take requests... so send me a PM if you have a request for a story you want done.**


End file.
